Switched!
by VisualZero
Summary: Ryutaro is annoyed by Kyouya constantly dismissing him as a fraud, and vows to prove him wrong. However, it all goes terribly wrong when he somehow causes Kyouya to switch bodies with none other than the ex ballet dancer Teru Saotome! No pairings, just for the lulz...
1. Chapter 1

Today was NOT Ryutaro's day. He'd had barely any customers, he'd lost his favourite fan and, to top it all of, those two IDIOTS who insisted on following him around ever since the incident during Battle Bladers had discovered his stash of sake.

Incidentally, he didn't have a clue why Tobio and Reiji had chosen _him_ to impose themselves on. His caravan was far from fancy and he certainly didn't make a lot of money. And it couldn't possibly be keeping a low profile, considering a purple-haired, fan wielding, street magician was just a tad conspicuous.

Anyway, he didn't have time to think about why they were here – he was more intent on the current situation. He'd hidden that sake for a reason – though Ryutaro was 100% confident in his alleged psychic ability, he sometimes needed a little… inspiration.

The idiots, on the other hand, were more than likely just hoping to get completely pissed.

'PUT THAT ALCHOHOL DOWN OR I AM KICKING YOU ONTO THE STREETS-'

'Calm down, Ryu-Ryu, calm down and have a drink~ I totally get where all this fortune-telling crap comes from… I feel like I could do anything! ' Reiji purred, as Tobio chugged back another bottle.

'OH, FOR THE LOVE OF- TOBIO, THAT IS MY FAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FAN?'

'IT'S NOT A FAN; IT'S A HANG GLIDER! AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET BOMBED!' Ryutaro ducked, as it came flying towards him. Luckily, the sniper's skills were off, considering he'd downed at least three bottles by now.

There was a sudden jangle from the front, and Ryutaro whipped around to meet it.

'Oh yes, _NOW_ I have a customer, of all the times to have one.' he growled through gritted teeth. 'You two! I absolutely forbid you from drinking another drop! I will be finished with this person in two minutes and you are both to stay here and _behave _yourselves!'

Ryutaro was greeted by a familiar, baby-faced blonde, whose hair flew down his back in delicate curls.

'Teru?'

Was this some sort of reunion? Was everyone from Battle Bladers planning to show up? Was that Tetsuya hiding over there in the bushes? Ryutaro pushed that disturbing thought from his mind and turned back to the ballet dancer.

'Hi! I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been? Anyway, you tell fortunes, right?' Teru flew through all of this breathlessly. Ryutaro just blinked.

'Why… yes, of course I do. Do you wish for me to predict yours?'

Teru nodded, curls bouncing around his shoulders.

'I think I'm at a bit of a crossroads. After I never even placed in the qualifying rounds for Team Japan, I've been wondering is Beyblading really for me. Virgo is my Prima Dona, but perhaps we're not meant to shine in this way. Then again, I'm not making much progress with my physical therapy either. So I need you to tell me what I should do next! You'll do that, right?'

'I – Hmm. You should know I can never tell someone exactly what to do; only see what destiny has in store for you.' Ryutaro gestured for Teru to take a seat in front of him, and he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

The boy's aura was very strong, a powerful golden yellow. He was certainly meant to shine, but not just yet. Focusing deeper, the boy's words rang through – Beyblade was not his ticket to success; it was never going to be. However, his first but now forgotten dream was still a very definite possibility.

'You will shine, Teru, on the stage you were always meant to. You need to keep working hard everyday, to reclaim the grace and elegance you had for a flawless ballet performance. Your future is very, very bright.'

'What a load of BULLCRAP.' It was not Teru who spoke, but a completely different boy. Ryutaro opened his eyes and glared at the green-haired teenager waking towards them. Yet another familiar face, albeit this one was much less welcome.

Kyouya Tategami's blue eyes bore into Ryutaro, making him physically uncomfortable. He'd always been uneasy around this wild and unpredictable Leo Blader.

Ryutaro was about to tell him to leave, but Teru spoke first, his voice frantic with distress.

'W-What do you mean b-bullcrap? I – I thought what he said made sense! If you work hard, you can d-do anything, right? So, why shouldn't I be able to dance again? Do you not think I'm good enough?'

Kyouya glowered at the younger boy, but his expression soon softened. It was _impossible_ to hold any contempt for the blonde; it would be like kicking Bambi. Teru didn't have a bad bone in his body.

'That's not what I meant! Of course if you work hard you can accomplish anything! That goes without saying! It has absolutely NOTHING to do with being psychic! You're full of crap.' He spat at Ryutaro, who bristled.

'I believe Teru came to me asking for a service and I am providing him with that service. It has nothing to do with you.'

'And I don't see why anyone should have to pay you to make up crap! Look, blondie,' Kyouya addressed Teru. 'You don't need to go to a kook like him to tell him something you already know!'

'He is _my_ customer and if you do not leave now I will-'

'You'll what?' Kyouya scoffed, knowing he had no authentic threats.

Ryutaro took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kyouya's aura was one of the most powerful he'd ever come across. Its power was almost audible, the load roar of a lion belting in his ears. Already, he had the boy's identity pinned down – wild, passionate, stubborn and never afraid to back down from a challenge. Or anyone who annoyed him.

'You, Kyouya, may not believe in my 'psychic crap', but I assure you, it is all very real. I am no hoax. Fortune-telling is only one of many gifts. I also dabble in the art of black magic. And so, if you do not leave this area immediately, I will be forced to place a curse on you.' Ryutaro grinned slyly.

To everyone's surprise, the Leo Blader threw back his head and laughed.

'Curse? I'm fucking shaking, you fraud. Tell you what; you put your curse on me and I'll beat the crap out of you and we'll see which method is more effective!' He barked, lunging for the magician.

'Kyouya, don't!' Teru caught his arm, but the green-haired boy was far more physically powerful.

'Get off me, blondie! He's only getting what he deserves! And he should have seen it coming, if he really is psychic!' Ryutaro hopped onto the stage of his caravan and pointed his fan at Kyouya.

'Kyouya Tategami, you need to learn to control your temper! Not everything can be solved with violence, y'know. Perhaps if you didn't possess such brute strength, you wouldn't be so quick to jump onto the battlefield.' Ryutaro mused. 'From now, you will learn to live life as a different person. Then maybe you won't act so rashly!'

'BULL!' Kyouya spat, wrenching himself out of Teru's arms.

'Kyouya, please just leave him alone!' The smaller boy begged.

Kyouya growled at the street magician, but turned on his heel. That FRAUD wasn't worth his time.

'Ryutaro, are you okay?' Teru asked.

'Hmm… I'm perfectly fine.'

'I'm glad! Kyouya does have a crazy temper… What's he even doing here? I thought he's part of the African Team?'

'I believe Wild Fang versus our own Team Japan is taking place this week, which would explain what he's doing here. Anyway. I'm sorry about that _interruption_. Is there anything else you want to know?'

Teru glanced at Kyouya's retreating back.

'N-no. Thank you for everything, though! Will I see you at the match?'

'More than likely, although with any luck there won't be another incident like that.' Ryutaro jumped down from his caravan, as Teru handed over payment.

'I hope not! Hey, Ryutaro… you didn't rally put a curse on him, did you?'

The boy's innocent naivety amused Ryutaro, who smirked.

'Not quite. I'm afraid to say I was bluffing. While I have practised black magic, none of my spells have been that successful.'

'So he's not going to turn into a different person?' Teru asked over his shoulder, as he began to walk away.

'I hope not, for his sake. It would probably cost him his place in the tournament.' Ryutaro, bemused at the thought, waved the other boy off.

As if anything like that would actually happen. Though it annoyed him to no end when he was dismissed as a fraud there wasn't all that much he could do. People either believed in magic or they didn't, and Kyouya Tategami was never going to be one of those people who ran towards him begging for his fortune to be told.

He sighed and turned back towards his caravan, hoping for a nice, relaxing evening-

'TOBIO WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING ON THE ROOF? GET DOWN FROM THERE!'

'COME UP HERE AND MAKE ME, RYU-RYU! JUST COME UP HERE AND MAKE ME!'

That was, after he was finished babysitting those two _idiots._

**And jdcnljshncljhcb the switch is next chapter. It was between Hikaru, Teru or Madoka. I would have rather made it Teru but I just don't think enough people would be interested so it's gonna be Madoka. I wonder how she'll react to switching bodies with Kyouya? Seriously though, imagine Kyouya as Teru, all pretty curls and prancing across the stage… In case you can't tell, Teru's my favourite. He will hopefully be included in this. TERU I LOVE YOU FFFUUUUUUUU-**

**Review? =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of plan. It makes much more sense to use Teru. Because I love him.**

Kyouya was surprised to wake to a cool breeze blowing gently across his face. As he groggily opened both eyes it occurred to him the room was filled with natural light, streaming in through drawn curtains. Wait… Curtains?

The last he remembered was falling asleep at a shabby motel, which didn't even have the luxury of toilet seats, let alone curtains.

Kyoya sat bolt upright suddenly aware he was in a different room to the one he'd fallen asleep in. He looked around warily. The blue satin curtains were drawn, though he realized the breeze was coming from a window, which must have been left open overnight.

The room was enormous, far more impressive than the one he shared with the rest of the members of team Wild Fang. There was a large television plastered to the wall, opposite a glass coffee desk and two soft sofa chairs. A door, slightly ajar, seemed to lead to an ensuite, and tasteful pictures hung in frames on the walls.

It was the fanciest room Kyoya had ever been in, and he didn't like it one bit. Wait. That wasn't all.

As his gazed rolled from the foot of the King sized bed and soft cotton sheets and travelled upwards he realized there was something even more disturbing. For some reason, extravagant blonde curls tumbled down over his chest and when he raised a hand he felt them fall down his back as well.

Kyouya Tategami did NOT have long blonde curly hair.

He stuck an arm out in front of him and was shocked to discover instead of defined muscle, it was as slim as a girl's, and as pale as a ghost.

What was going on here?!

Kyouya, well disturbed at this point, threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed, running for the ensuite. He didn't take in the fact he was wearing pyjamas made of the finest red silk, he just had to see a mirror-

He gasped.

Without a doubt. He was Kyouya Tategami on the inside but on the outside the baby face that stared back at him through wide blue eyes was Teru Saotome.

* * *

With the cost of a mere 12 hours sleep and twenty dollars, Ryutaro had finally managed to achieve what he thought was impossible – getting rid of Reiji and Tobio. After staying up with them all night to discuss their true potential in life and how to get the best out of it – seriously, he should be a career guidance councillor – he managed to bid them off with ten dollars a piece to be off on their merry way.

Of course, he knew they'd be back in two to five days but every hour of freedom was a precious one and Ryutaro could finally relax-

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU DAMN CLOWN!'

It wasn't the threat being shouted at him that left him in shock, it was the fact that it was coming out of Teru's mouth that made him double take.

Ryutaro had never seen the dancer look so irate. He looked almost… beastly, as if some sort of rabid animal had taken over him…

'I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!'

This was not normal behaviour for the Virgo Blader-Ryutaro suddenly ducked as Teru appeared to hurl himself at Ryutaro-DEFINITELY not normal behaviour!

'CHANGE ME BACK! CHANGE BE BACK NOW OR I WILL FUCKING SPAY YOU!'

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? FIRST KYOYA, NOW YOU? CALM DOWN!'

Luckily for Ryutaro, ballet dancers are among the lightest of athletes, and Teru was no exception. The magician easily threw the blonde off of him and managed to pin a snarling and thrashing Teru to the ground without too much trouble.

'I may be able to predict the future but I definitely did not see this coming.'

'SHUT UP AND GET OFF ME!'

'I don't think so. Now listen to me Teru. You need to take a deep breath and CALM THE FUCK DOWN.'

'YOU LISTEN TO ME! I'M NOT FUCKING TERU! I'M KYOUYA!' 'Teru' stopped struggling and settled for spitting in Ryutaro's face, who recoiled. Teru immediately took the opportunity to shake him of. It was Ryutaro's turn to be pushed to the ground and for the Virgin Blader, it was surprising how much resemblance Teru bared to Cthulu right about now.

'Change me back NOW.'

'I – wha? Kyouya?'

'YOU AND YOUR STUPID SPELL DID THIS TO ME! YOU MADE ME SWAP BODIES WITH THIS RUNT! CHANGE ME BACK NOW!'

'You're Kyouya Tategami? Oh sure…' Ryutaro paled. 'I'm going to need you to run that by me again…'

'Do I have to spell it out for you, you damn tranny? I AM KYOUYA! Not fucking Teru! And I want to be changed back right now!' He let go of Ryutaro and stormed towards his caravan.

'Don't you have a book or something in here with a reversal spell? Well?' Teru, or rather, Kyouya, snarled.

'I – I can't believe it worked…'

'What.' Kyoya growled.

'Nothing like this has ever happened before… I don't understand, how you can just switch bodies…'

'THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO FUCKING KNOW.'

'Wait… if you are truly Kyoya… then does that mean… Teru's in your body?' Ryutaro 's eyes widened at the realization. This could get very interesting.

**Unreal short. Sorry for lack of quality. So what do you think re: Teru over Madoka? I just needed to write about him bad… Pfft, I probably won't even continue this but expect a lot more Teru centric stories from me. **

**I've noticed a lot of main character x OC (self inserts) stories around here, methinks I should try one for me and Teru. It would work because he is most definitely gay. That is what I like to think. Except, all I ever wear is black and that would probably depress him. **

**Readers, your new favourite Beyblade pairing is Zero x Teru. I wonder would anyone read that story if I wrote it? xD**


End file.
